


Baroness with Benefits

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2021 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Hypnosis, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Pondering where her allies might've gone, Bat investigates and decides to strike a deal with the one that had claimed them.
Series: January Batch 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190444
Kudos: 2





	Baroness with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815

“Those two haven’t been answering my messages in a while now…”

Standing atop one of the many rooftops in a sprawling city was a woman clad in a red dress. A woman who preferred to expose herself to those that she wanted to target. After all, it was so much easier to talk them into trying to become their true self, if they knew who was manipulating them.

Baroness Bat. One of the deviants that had been corrupting the youth that needed to find a proper path in life. The other two being King Cobra and General Spider. The first had disappeared about a month ago, and two weeks after that so did the second. Leaving the poor blonde in red to languish all by her lonesome.

However, she wasn’t stupid. She was quite clever, if she had to toot her own horn. Which was why she had sent out her bats, parts of herself manifest into the form of a smaller animal, to try and seek out the cause for both of these disappearances.

And as one landed on her finger, sinking into her and giving her all that it had witnessed, it wasn’t hard for her to figure out what had happened. Why the two had disappeared. How they had disappeared. And finally, what they were up to now.

Suffice to say, the blonde began to laugh as the memories from the bat sunk into her mind. “Oh, you two. You just can’t catch a break, can you?” Bat giggled as she wiped a small tear from her eye. Especially as the pangs of pleasure, induced by the voyeurism that the bat felt, flooded through her.

Her plan to find the two had now been put into motion. And she knew exactly where to go. The only thing she needed to find out was how to approach the man that had dealt them both such a terrible hand in life.

And, of course, how she was going to get the two back. But the latter would be easy, once she got close enough to him.

The Baroness took off, her form dissolving into bats as they departed for a certain man’s office…

\---

For Deltas Danforth, life couldn’t be better. Especially since he had acquired those lovely pets of his over the last month or so. It was a stroke of luck for the first, and the second came to him after the first had fallen.

King Cobra. The boy that thought he could charm him with his boyish allure. The boy that had fallen to the roughest fuck that he could give him, absolutely breaking in any kind of independence that the serpentine lad might’ve had.

Now, the boy was little more than a mewling kitten whenever the blonde wanted to call upon him. He had even ditched his usual costume, preferring to strut around with nothing on except a pair of absolutely shameless panties, with the blonde’s company’s logo plastered on both the back and the front, showing how much he had been claimed. And of course he got hard just looking at his owner, squirming whenever he needed him.

General Spider. She was a trickier one. Namely because of how she had tried to wrestle control back. She wanted him to give back her partner and friend, and then subjugate him until he was nothing more than a slave to her commands.

Like what had happened with the snake, she fell. This time because she had underestimated just how wild Deltas could be in bed. When she exploited his libido, it backfired so hard that she could barely think by the time he was done pounding her.

But he showed her mercy. He gave her the slightest, smallest bit of affection. And she fell for him. By this point, she’s stripped herself of her title, showing up every morning and evening on the dot to ensure that he’s ready for a good day of work. And occasionally letting him ravage her, should he feel the need.

Spider had become a live-in maid, wearing nothing but a naked apron as she came to visit the youth she had given herself to. She even wore an adorable collar with the emblem of the company decorating it, showing that she was proud to serve him. After all, he was proud to have her as a servant. It was only right to show that same level of respect.

But those were just two of his many conquests. And as the night rolled in, it was about time for him to go to bed. Heck, maybe he could even get the two of them to join him…

“My my. Staying up this late? And here I thought an important individual, like yourself, would get every chance to rest that you could…”

Deltas felt a small chill brush its way into his office, as he looked to the window looking out over the city. And sitting in the windowsill was his latest uninvited guest, a blonde woman wearing a red dress, her crimson eyes looking out towards the horizon.

“And who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?” He asked, chuckling as he adjusted his suit ever slightly. “Of course, I say that when I already know who you are. Those friends of yours have very loose lips, Madam Bat.”

Baroness Bat turned her head towards her fellow blonde, smiling as she let her legs hang off the windowsill, her dress hiked up just enough to show off plenty of her uncovered thigh. “Really now? Loose-lipped? My dear Cobra and Spider? I dread to imagine what you’ve done to them to make them talk so eagerly.”

“I gave them what they wanted, Madam. Something that they had been wanting for a long time.” Deltas shot back, stepping closer with his hands held near the front of his waist. He had nothing to hide from this guest. If he wanted to gain her trust and make her lower her guard, this was the best approach.

She chuckled as she heard those words, prompting her to turn fully towards him, letting him get a closer look at her dress struggling to contain her bosom with every breath she drew. “Love and affection? I wouldn’t doubt it. It’s that very same thing that drew them to me.” The bat-themed woman sighed, closing her eyes slightly. “They’ve probably missed those nights where I’d whisk them into bed and tenderly guide them into their fondest dreams…”

This made the blonde boy pause. Just what was this woman, compared to the companions he had already tamed. “If you’re so aware of what they’re lacking, then why didn’t you give it to them?” He asked, stopping right in front of her, his eyes firmly locked on hers. Despite how tantalizing her bosom was.

“I did. But you just gave them more. And unfortunately, I don’t think I’ll be able to get them back any time soon.” Bat admitted, sighing as she climbed down from the windowsill, her crimson eyes peering deep into the boy’s. “But I think we can come to another arrangement. Something that benefits the both of us. Something that lets me be sure that you won’t let them go without love, ever again.”

Deltas laughed a little at this proposal, reaching out with one hand. “I don’t need to hear it. I’ll take the deal. The look in your eyes is more than honest.” He might be a boy with great plans, but for a beautiful woman like her, who put her own plans aside just to ensure the well-being of her friends… He was willing to do what she wanted.

“You’re a kinder soul than I imagined, Deltas. Very well then.” The crimson-eyed woman said, before snapping her fingers.

She dissolved into a swarm of bats, each of them clinging to the blonde boy and collapsing upon him. Once they retreated, the two found themselves in the boy’s bedroom, with Bat already having gotten comfortable on his king-sized bed.

“Be a dear, Deltas. Show me the prowess that you used to tame those two. Show me what made them cling to you like they had nobody else to love.” The Baroness chimed, spreading her legs in anticipation.

He didn’t need to hear that twice. He already unzipped his pants, letting his surprisingly girthy member out to breathe as he climbed onto the bed. “Skipping straight to the main course? No foreplay? You’re an interesting beast, Madam.”

“Call me Rose.” Bat said, giggling as she beckoned him closer, yet closer. “For the kind of treatment that you’ve given those two, I feel comfortable enough giving you that name.”

Deltas nodded as he climbed atop of her, putting his hands on her thighs to ensure that his grip was nice and firm, while pushing the tip of his rod up against her exposed sex. “If you’re a Rose, then you really are the most beautiful plucked from the entire bouquet.”

“Charming, no wonder you got Spider wrapped around her fingers.” Rose giggled as she returned the favor, bending her legs to lock the boy close to her. “Now do what you want, Deltas. Show me what you’ve got.”

He did as she asked. Slamming his hips forward, sending his cock as deep as it could go. She wanted this, and he was more than happy to provide. Especially with her body being as sexy as it was. The perfect level of curvy, not unlike the wives that he had amassed over the years…

Every thrust was filled with as much force as he could muster. And yet, there was something about the way his hips moved that felt ever slightly off. Like he wasn’t giving it his all. Even though he was. And to make matters worse, he couldn’t pull his eyes off hers…

“You’re… doing something…” Deltas muttered in between his thrusts. He wasn’t dumb. He had gotten through several attempts on his life, or worse, that all involved mesmerizing the mind. So what was she doing?

Rose giggled as she pressed her heels down on his back, forcing him closer in between every thrust. “I’m just giving your mind a little massage. The gentlest push that it can take without being properly mesmerized. I’ve done my research before coming here, Deltas.” She explained, as she ran a hand through his hair with that sweet yet sultry smile of hers plastered on her lips. “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything that you wouldn’t want. I just want you to stay comfortable while you try to screw my brains out.”

“Try? You’re going to end up drooling them out if I did it as hard as your friends got it…” The blonde boy shot back, panting as his mind grew hazier. But not in the sense that he couldn’t think. Rather, it was like he was in a constant state of afterglow, while still putting all of his energy into fucking his partner…

The bat-like woman watched his thrusts turn laboured. Every single thrust took more out of him than anything ever had. All while she continued giggling like this was the best thing she had ever seen.

“You’re adorable when you try your hardest, Deltas. Just like your pets must, thanks to how you treat them.” Rose chimed as she continued to move her hands through his hair, caressing him, petting him like she would a pet. “I can see why both of them have fallen in love with you…”

Deltas took a deep breath, managing to close his eyes for a split second. Which in turn, meant that he could put his full strength into his thrusts.

His partner let out a moan and a gasp as she felt the outline of his cock bulge out against her stomach, looking down as it broke into her womb. “Well well. Letting up for just a moment, and you slip out like a snake. I’m impressed more than anything. But can you keep that up? Surely you’re starting to tucker out…”

The next thrust caused her vision to nearly blacken as she felt a spark of pleasure even greater than anything she had ever felt. “You underestimate me, Rose. Just like Spider did.” The blonde boy said, gritting his teeth. He still had plenty of stamina to go…

Rose giggled in response. Oh yes. He really was a special boy. No wonder the two had ended up like they had. No wonder she was on the verge of doing the same. But no, she still had her priorities. She still had somebody that she loved more than she’d ever love him.

Her crimson eyes flashed, and he froze. “Very well. Let me do the honors then. A reward for showing me that I miscalculated.” The blonde woman said, as she suddenly flipped the script, flipping him onto the bed with her on top of him…

Without even letting him adjust, she leaned as far down onto him as she could. Pressing her breasts against his chest, and forcing her lips to meet his. She slipped her tongue in between his lips, not breaking eye contact for even a second…

All while her hips were doing the majority of the work. She was thrusting into his hips, letting his cock slam into her womb more and more. She did all the work, he just had to sit there, paralyzed by her powers.

Deltas let moan after moan slip out. If there was one thing he did enjoy, it was letting the women in his life take charge whenever they wanted. Even Rose, who had only just entered his life, got that privilege. Besides, he had just shown that he could give just as much as he could take. It was only fair.

As the two neared their climax, the blonde woman finally blinked. Breaking her concentration, breaking the paralyzing gaze. And in that very same moment, the blonde boy slammed his hips forward at the same time as she thrust her hips forward, causing them to clash at that very moment.

Both of them let their climactic moans echo into each other’s mouths, their bodies trembling as the juices flowed from the woman’s hole, while the boy pumped her womb full of as much cum as he possibly could…

“Well… I think Spider and Cobra are going to be in good hands…” Rose muttered as she loosened her grip on the youth, her warm breath visible while she lifted herself off the boy’s rod…

Deltas was left exhausted by the entire ordeal, his cock still drooling after that explosive orgasm. “Of course they are. They’re my pets after all…” He chuckled, sighing as his cock still ached.

“That they are. And maybe, if you keep treating them good… I’ll come back and treat you to another round like this. How’s that sound?” The bat-themed woman chimed, her body dissolving into bats before she even heard his answer.

He smiled, closing his eyes as he fell into a deep slumber. He was going to reward his pets handily, just so he could meet her again...


End file.
